


closer than you are

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've seen them, heard them for a lifetime, hands at your side and heart in your throat</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer than you are

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an angsty snippet for [](http://machka.livejournal.com/profile)[**machka**](http://machka.livejournal.com/), and then it sort of... _grew_. Thanks to my bitches for breaking their F5 keys and to [](http://courts.livejournal.com/profile)[**courts**](http://courts.livejournal.com/) and [](http://playingwithcake.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://playingwithcake.livejournal.com/)**playingwithcake** for the beta/encouragement.

_Andy_

They don't think you can hear, but your ears have had a lifetime to tune in to the hitch of breath and the soft shuffle of sheets sliding over two instead of one. In the dark you can only use your imagination, feigning sleep with closed eyes in case one of them takes a second to exist outside the circle of cotton and mattress, peripheral shrunk to the length of each others arms.

You've watched before, in secret, hands twitching jealous at your sides, hips mimicking the rhythm set across the room like you match their rhythm onstage; counterpoint beat to beat. You've heard before, drunken inhibitions dimmed so that soft breaths turn to names on matching lips, red from teeth and tongue and alcohol fueled adrenaline. This is your favorite though, the quiet brush of hand over bared shoulder and the slow exploration of mouths whispering sweet sentiment.

You don't need to open your eyes to follow the sheets falling across the hollow of back, the swell of ass rising and falling like the ocean, hypnotizing. You've seen them, heard them for a lifetime, hands at your sides and heart in your throat but their secret is more important to keep than your own, so you keep it for them, safe.

 

_Neal_

You know he's listening, maybe even watching, and really, you're kind of sick of it. This shit's been going on for years, but every time you open your mouth to talk about it, Dave just gets that emo-wounded puppy look on his face and you just don't have the heart to say the words. Maybe you're just a damn coward too; because you'd be fucking kidding yourself if you tried to deny that you want it, want _him_ too.

Dave's got his eyes screwed shut now, his back arching up off the bed as he pushes you for more, harder, just that little bit extra so he'll fall over the edge. You could give him a hand, can already feel him slick and warm in your palm from memory, but you can see Andy shifting out of the corner of your eye and you decide then and there that enough is enough.

You slide your hand up from where it's gripping Dave's hip, perfect red indentations left on his pale skin from your fingertips holding him in place. He makes a noise low in his throat, his hips pushing toward your hand in anticipation but you have other plans. You drag your hand up his side, over his ribs; just enough pressure so it doesn't tickle because even though you love his laugh, love how you can feel the rumble all through your body when your inside him, this isn't the time for laughter.

You touch his face, his eyes shooting open at the gentle touch and your heart flips suddenly at how beautiful he is - mouth bitten red and a flush of pink across his cheeks, his eyes almost completely swallowed up by the darkness of his pupils. You almost lose your nerve, because you want to keep this all for your own, you want to be selfish. You kiss him, softly, just a brief sweep across his mouth on a detour to whisper in his ear.

"He's listening," you say. "Say his name."

 

_Dave_

The words send a shock through you, your breath held captive in your chest because you know _his_ name will come with the exhale and you'll do anything to stave that off, to keep this moment of denial between the three of you. You can tell Neal's fed up, some sort of urgency in his eyes that makes you want to give this to him. He's lying to himself, thinking that he's doing this for you, but the awkward glances have always run between the three of you equally, with not a single one of you certain enough to breathe the words into the actual atmosphere.

You tilt your head sideways, closing your eyes briefly at the cool of the pillowcase against your face burning fever hot. Neal shifts, his hips moving in an impatient rhythm that makes your fingers twitch against his skin in some sort of Morse Code S.O.S., _please oh please, I can't_. Neal's mouth slides down your neck, a murmur of encouragement punctuated with the ever-present press of metal. You open your eyes, open your mouth, and let his name fall from your lips in a whisper.

"Andy."

You can hear him hesitate, an aborted shift against his sheets, can see his shoulders tense and his body twist away ever so slightly.

"Andy, please."

You're pleading with him now, suddenly exhausted at the effort of letting this all fall into the light. Neal pushes himself up, his hands fitting back into their place on your hips and all you can feel is the absence of his weight against your skin, like you've suddenly lost all substance without him holding your body against the mattress.

"Andy, look. Look at me please."

 

_Andy_

You can almost believe you're dreaming, that your imagination has taken hold and supplied that voice wrapping around your name in some sort of self-deprecating wet dream, except for the fact that your imagination has never been that good at recreating any semblance of reality, let alone the exact hitch of Dave's breath breaking, _please._ Your first instinct is to hide, shoulders curling in to protect your chest, like you could keep your heart from breaking with well-placed bone.

You're not sure which part is more disturbing, Dave saying your name, _repeatedly_ , while Neal fucks him, or the fact that Neal never slows his rhythm, but instead seems determined to double his efforts, to make Dave come with your name on his lips instead of Neal’s. And maybe that's what finally gets you to turn over, because somehow this is what Dave wants and you've never been able to deny him anything.

His eyes are almost black, hiding in the shadow of night and the flutter of his eyelashes as he watches you from across the room. They've given up any attempt at subtlety at this point, sheets pooled around their ankles and yards of skin bled with ink fit together. It's liberating, to look without glancing away every few seconds, to let your eyes memorize the angle of Dave's thighs spread open and the soft noises that Neal makes, fingers tightening and releasing on every thrust. Neal glances over at you, but the smirk that you expect to see on his face isn't there, just some sort of longing that you never knew you were looking for.

You climb out of bed, let yourself move on autopilot because you can't think about this or you'll run away. It's easier to go to your knees, find that mouth that you've been thinking about for way too many years. You wonder if this is his taste or Neal's, or the two of them combined on your tongue. Dave's hand slides down your side, tugging at the elastic of your boxers ineffectually. You pull away from his mouth and he laughs, says ' _too many clothes for this party_ ' and your heart clenches because this is real, this is you and Dave and he wants you. You push your boxers down, suddenly impatient. You’re not sure of where you fit in this puzzle, but Dave just wraps one hand around your cock and pulls you back down against his mouth with the other.

 

_Dave_

You’re hanging onto the world with a thread, Neal relentlessly fucking into you and Andy rocking into your palm. Andy reaches down toward your cock, familiar quick fingers skittering across your stomach but you grab his hand just before he gets there. Andy pulls away from your mouth, confusion drawing his brows together like he’s made some disastrous mistake. You can barely breathe, but you’ve waited too long to waste this opportunity on a hand job that he can brush off come morning.

“Andy, wait. I want – Can I fuck you?”

Andy’s mouth drops open a little, his fingers clenching into a fist, but Neal draws your focus away, his hips stuttering to a stop and a low growl of _fuck_ spilling from his mouth as he comes undone. Neal’s breathing raggedly, his hands sliding down your thighs toward your knees for something to hold onto. His head tips forward, falling onto Andy’s bared shoulder accidentally and you wait for the moment to shatter as Andy flinches from the contact. You hear them both suck in a breath, but then Andy’s turning, his hands cradling Neal’s face as he presses their mouths together chastely. Neal hums softly, a rumble of agreement coming from his chest as Andy angles his head and laps softly at the bow of Neal’s bottom lip.

You groan and they break apart, Andy’s hands detouring down Neal’s chest to where he’s still inside you, softening. Neal hisses, always oversensitive after he’s come, but holding steady for Andy’s hands tracing his hipbones reverently.

 

_Neal_

Andy’s fingers are like ice, wandering down toward your cock almost absently. Any other day you’d push his hands away, slight away from the contact so soon after you’ve come, sweat drying along your spine and around your hairline. But this isn’t like any other day because Andy’s never touched you like this before and now you never want him to stop. Dave shifts underneath you, his still hard cock bobbing against his stomach, so you pull back from Andy’s mouth, reaching behind you to untangle the sheets from your feet so you can move and slide out of Dave’s body.

He groans lowly at the loss and you notice that Andy’s watching the two of you with his lip caught between his teeth, his fingers twitching against Dave’s hip. You take his hand and push it between Dave’s legs, push two of those ice cold fingers into Dave’s body. Dave keens, likely both from the cold and the intrusion, but he pushes down against Andy’s hand still and Andy’s eyes go wide and dark.

“Fuck”, he whispers, your hand around his wrist keeping him from pulling away. Dave looks up at you, reaching down to grab at your wrist. You grin and let go, but Andy pumps his fingers in once more before he pulls them out of Dave, looking curiously at your come coating his fingers before wiping them on the sheets with an adorable sort of scrunched expression on his face. You laugh, breaking the silence and apparently the tension that had Dave pinned in place because suddenly Dave has Andy on his back on the mattress, pressing their hips together almost desperately as he plunges his tongue into Andy’s mouth. You drop down onto the mattress beside them, contentedly post-coital.

 

_Dave_

You’re about to go crazy, Neal’s come and the hollow reminder of Andy’s fingers inside you and all you can think about is filling Andy up like that, leaving your scent and your come on his body, filling up your senses with the taste of him. You can feel Neal watching the two of you, a smile spread wide across his face. You love how he is after sex, always warm and happy and open. Andy drags his hands down your waist, pulling you against him harder, his hips rocking up for more contact.

You break away from his mouth, pushing up with your hands on the mattress on either side of him so you can see how he contrasts against the white sheets, against your pale skin hovering over him. He’s panting for breath, his skin flushed pink high on his cheeks and his mouth wet and red. Neal reaches between you, dropping the lube onto Andy’s stomach and grinning when he jerks upward and knocks the tube onto the bed beside him.

You glance over at Neal, scowling slightly at his far too smug expression. He raises his eyebrows at you, playing at innocent.

“What? I was trying to be helpful!”

 

_Andy_

Somehow you never thought you’d be in this position, Dave’s weight pressing down against the spread of your thighs, Neal laughing lowly beside you. You’re the center of this, but for a second you feel like an intruder in their known world, like you’re stealing away some moment that should only be theirs. Except then Dave’s lifting off of you to move down the bed and Neal’s rolling closer, a steady line of heat all down your side and his hand spread against your stomach. You glance at him nervously and his grin drops into a softer sort of smile, his thumb rubbing a slow fan against your skin.

You hear the soft snick of a cap opening and closing, Dave’s hands pushing your knees up and your thighs wide. You think that this should be the moment where you panic, because you’ve never done this, never thought about this except in an abstract sense. But you’re not panicking, somehow, maybe because you trust Dave, maybe because Neal’s sliding closer to kiss you, twin strips of metal pressing their mark into your mouth.

 

_Neal_

You know the second that Dave finally presses his fingers in, a sharp hiss of breath rushing out as Andy turns away from your mouth. You can feel the tension thrumming through him, the quiet rumble of Dave's voice vibrating against Andy's thigh reverberating through to your own. Andy looks at you with wide eyes, his teeth digging into his lower lip. You wrap your fingers around his cock, drag your thumb across the tip and watch his eyes drop closed, his hips hitching upward in a barely controlled jerk.

Dave sets up into a slow rhythm, careful and steady until Andy relaxes into the invasion, his pulse racing against the press of your mouth to his neck. Then Dave's hand is sliding across your bare hip, pushing you to roll onto your back. You look up at him, questioning, and he makes a tilting gesture with his head, leaving you to guess at his exact meaning. It becomes slightly clearer when Dave urges Andy on top of you, your knees raising up on instinct to cradle his hips in place. Dave makes an appreciative noise, leaning forward to kiss an abbreviated line along Andy's spine. Andy whimpers, rocking against you, his forehead pressed against your collarbone. You draw your hands down his back, stopping when your fingers rest just over the swell of his ass and your thumbs can press into the sharp point of his hipbones.

 

_Dave_

Your breath catches in your throat at the sight laid out before you, the two of them tangled together in the dim light. Andy whimpers and Neal's hands twitch, the twined colors inked up his arms standing out even brighter against the darker skin of Andy's back. You bite back a moan as you fist your cock, coating it with more lube just to be certain that you don't hurt Andy.

You catch Neal's eyes as you push in, falling into that gaze like you've done what feels like a million times. You think maybe you could disappear into those eyes for days, fall into this moment for a hundred years and never fully comprehend the heat surrounding you and Neal's thigh's bracketing you both. And you know that whatever this is, you're safely caught in it, like Andy's caught between you and Neal, covered in ink and skin and moonlight.

You still once you're fully inside Andy, holding yourself in place until Andy lets out a shuddering sigh, his hips rocking back against you. You brace yourself on Neal's thighs, drawing back and pushing forward while Andy makes a high pitched keening noise. You realize absently that Neal is pushing and pulling at Andy's hips, setting up a rhythm for all of you to follow. For a second your mind drifts to writing a song to this beat, but your brain isn't functioning much beyond in and out so you shove the thought off and refocus on the light building blindly at the edge of your vision.

You can hear Andy breathing more heavily, a soft litany of _fuck oh fuck fuck_ riding along with each exhale. Neal pushes at Andy's shoulders, getting him to raise up enough to slip a hand between their bodies. You close your eyes at the thought, snapping your hips forward with more force. Losing hold of the tenuous grasp of your control finally, you shudder to a stop, pressing your face into the hollow between Andy's shoulder blades. Andy tenses suddenly, his body clenching around you as he spills onto Neal's stomach.

Exhausted, you pull out and drop back onto the bed, your hand patting weakly at Neal's thigh. Andy flops down on top of Neal, the muscles of his arms twitching like slight aftershocks. Neal groans, sliding out from under Andy and climbing out of the bed. He comes back a few minutes later, dragging a warm washcloth across your skin and Andy's in turn before tossing it half heartedly toward the bathroom and climbing back into the bed. Andy rolls toward him, their legs tangling together like they've been sleeping like this for years. Neal catches you watching, one eyebrow raised at your position on the other side of the bed.

“Quit it with the emo and get over here, Dave.”

You shift closer and he reaches over Andy toward you, gripping your arm and pulling until you're pressed up against the heated skin of Andy's back, your arm draped over his waist. Neal watches you for a minute, finally twisting his fingers with yours and squeezing lightly.

“No more thinking. Go to sleep.”

You press your face into Andy's hair and smile, let the sound of their matched breathing lull you to sleep.


End file.
